Crystal Blue
by CrazySexyCoolGal24
Summary: At the start of the new Battle City, an accident happens and lives are changed. People change and some kids end up growing up faster than usual. Who are the surviors? What happened in 2003? And, what's up with Ryou's dreams?


Crystal Blue  
  
By: CrazySexyCoolGal24  
  
Author's Note: This is an odd fic that I thought of while watching Cowboy Bebop. Well, this is sort of based off of it. This is still like the Yu-Gi-Oh series, just that some things changes. This first is in everybody's POV. Please don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (wish I did) it belongs to Kondasha so don't sue me! I only own my OOC!  
  
Chapter 1: Hard Knock Life  
  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
I rubbed my eyes as the sun glistened through the blinds. The sun could be so damn aggravating at times. I stretched and looked at myself in the mirror....I was no longer 10 years old, I knew that. I was now 17 and in control of my brother's interitence money. How I got this way was a mircale, but I knew it had something to do with Yugi's sacrafice. I couldn't just forget that accident that changed everything last year. Yeah, that's right, last year. Now I know you're asking how did a 10 year old boy age to a 17 year old boy. I can only say it had to do with Yugi's sacrafice. I grabbed the brush off the table and brushed my long, wild, raven black hair. As I got dressed, my eyes went over to the picture that was taken at least two years ago. There was me and Seto, posing for a family portrait. It was just me and him, from the beginning it was like that. Then I looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon on my desk. It was mine. I could remember how I got the card in the first place. It was part of my ineritence. When I left the cold, barren company, I took all the money with me. I only said that they could do what they want with the company. It was shut down of course. I wasn't at all suprised. Nobody could run it like Seto could. I shrugged off my memories and put on my regular clothes. It consists of a white blouse and blue jeans that were cut at the knees. School didn't start until after lunch and I was early. Grabbing my pack of cigarettes, I walked out the door. What? I can smoke if I want to. Ever since that accident, I can't catch a disease or get sick. I checked with my doctor myself, I was perfectly healthy and I could smoke whenever the hell I wanted to. I lit up a cigarette and looked around for Jounouchi. Yup, he's still alive. He only came out with bad eyes and now has wear glasses for the rest of his life. He looks out for me and so does Ryou. Yup, he survived too. Anzu and Honda didn't, unfortunately, neither did Shizuka (Jounouchi's sister). It really got Jou, when he found out she died. Ever since then, we've stuck together. After taking a big puff, I sigh and lay back on the picnic table I was sitting on. It was gonna be a long day.  
  
(Jounouchi's POV)  
  
I heard the loud rigning of my alarm clock and I got up. My eyes searched for my eyeglasses and I put them on. I could smell coffee and hear the tv. My roommate was obviously up, earlier than what I usually got up. Mel is a cool chick. I don't see her much, but she was cool when she was around. She was more than cool to me, she's hot. She was african-american, which meant she had sexy chocolate skin, dark brown hair, and yellow eyes. That was the only thing that was strange about her. She had eerie yellow eyes that could scare a person when you would stare at them. Her hair was down to her knees and she always tied it back into a ponytail. She also went to college with me. But, she often hung out with her cousin, Yazmine or Yaz as she always called her. Yaz was a hot chick too, she had a lighter skin tone than Mel, darker brown hair, and golden brown eyes. Well, enough about Mel and Yaz, I slipped on a pair of black jeans and a long white t-shirt. When I opened the door, there was Mel and Yaz. I grinned. Yaz must've stayed the night again. There they were, in matching pajamas, drinking coffee and watching Jerry Springer. Some american trashy talk show that I didn't fully understand. They both wore matching pajamas, a spagetti-strapped top and capri pants. Across Yaz's said 'Angel' and across Mel's said 'Devil'. That was only smal difference except that Mel's was blue and Yaz's was purple. "Good Morning Katsuya." said Mel, smiling at me  
  
She was the only girl that called me by my first name besides Shizuka. "Morning Mel." I replied to her  
  
I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat by Yaz. Both girls laughed at the joke that Jerry Springer made. I couldn't understand what the girls see in that show. I put in sugar and coffee and looked at my reflection in the coffee. I could remember when Shizuka and I would have coffee together. It hurt me like hell when she died because of the accident. To think, she was just playing at her school soccer game and then she dies because of the accident. It killed me to watch her die And then Yugi died after her. My best friend, then Honda, who tried to save Shizuka's life, and then Anzu, who was on her way to New York. It was June 17, 2004, a Thursday morning. I knew I had to go to work soon. I wanted to meet Mokuba on the way to work. "Hey Katsuya?" asked Mel  
  
I look up at her and she gave me her usual smirk. "Yaz and I were wondering did you wanna go clubbin' tonight?" she asked  
  
"With you two?" I ask  
  
"Yeah, if you're not busy doing something with your friends."  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you."   
  
Mel opens up a pack of cigarettes and lites it up. "Give me one." I say  
  
She passes it across the table and I light up one. Yaz gives us both of disgusting look. "I don't know how you guys can stand the smell." she said  
  
She left us there to smoke and went into the bathroom.   
  
(Mokuba's POV)  
  
I threw out my second cigarette. He was taking forever and I was getting impatient. He was probably talking to Mel again. Everybody knew that he had a major crush on her, except for Mel herself. The girl didn't notice much of anything off duty. No, she's not a cop, she's more like a detective. Or a detective's girlfriend. Jou has no idea that she has a boyfriend. I met him while they were....uh.....making out on the couch. I bet Mel was embarassed by that. "Hey Mokuba." says a soft voice  
  
I look to see my girlfriend. Yes girlfriend! Her name is Maria and she's from Italy. Cute chick, I mean really cute. She has dark blue hair and violet eyes. Her skin is creamy white and she always gets it tanned. I don't know why, I keep telling her that she's pretty without the tan. She kisses me with her soft lips and I just grin at her. She scrunches her nose up and sneezes. "You've been smoking again?" she asks, sternly  
  
"Yeah." I answer  
  
She smacks me in the shoulder and sighs "I hope that you don't get sick from smoking those things."   
  
I jump off the picnic table and hold her in my arms. She was a tiny doll compared to my height. "I can't get sick, I'm perfectly healthy." I say  
  
"You're gonna get somebody else sick too, ya know."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Sure, you say that now."  
  
"As your future doctor, I suggest you stop smoking."  
  
"And I suggest that you would stop being a smartass."  
  
"I can't help it, it's my job. Oh, just remembered."  
  
She forced me to let go of her and she pulled out an envelope. "Some strange woman told me to give it to you. She said it had something to do with the future." she told me  
  
I only knew one person who knew about the futre, Isis Ishtar. She had the Millenium Necklace, and could fortell the future. I sighed and slipped in into my back pocket. Maria gave me an awkward look. "Are you hiding something from me?" she asked  
  
I gave her yet another sly smirk and ran my fingers through my hair. "No, I'm just remembering." I said  
  
"The accident?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I thought so. Listen, I gotta go to class, I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
She kissed me and left. I was lucky to have her. She was just like me, only a child, and then grew up so suddenly.  
  
(Ryou's POV)  
  
I don't know much of anything anymore, just my life as a teenager. Everything seemed such a blurr to me. It was only a year ago when I was with all my friends. Now, most of them were dead. I live in another part of Tokyo, working in a hospital. I'm studying to be a doctor. My Yami dissapeared with the ring during the accident. I miss him a bit. You know, having somebody else to talk to besides Yugi and the others. He was my like my other half. And when he dissapeared, I lost my other half. It's pretty strange to explain. This morning was no different than others. I get a bowl of cereal and watch the news. All that's on is the small gang wars that take place in Domino City. I miss living there. But I guess, nothing stays forever. The sunlight glows through the blinds and then I get the dream that keeps haunting me. I put my cereal on the couch and open the blinds. I'm just standing there. And then, I was shocked to see the younger me running on what looks like a boardwalk. I running to a girl. She's an african-american girl. She wore a large white hat and a white dress. She also had on white kneesocks and black shoes. On her wrists were two small silver bracelets. She's talking to a man with black wings and she screams. All I see is blood and I fall over. I'm back in my apartment, on my balcony. The only thing I can remember from that dream is her name, Sharina. I look down at Tokyo, going on with their busy lives. I just wish I could remember more, it could unlock secrets about my past  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
